


The Student Council Room's Transformation

by DistantSenpai



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Pre-anime, Student Council Buddies, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantSenpai/pseuds/DistantSenpai
Summary: Dia and Kanan are both in the student council, but Kanan leaves to earn her desired prize.(AU where before the events of the anime, Kanan joined the student council to keep Dia company.)
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Student Council Room's Transformation

“What?! Why?!”

“Sorry, I can’t tell you,” Kanan apologized with her hands together while averting her gaze from Dia’s. Dia remained silent for a few moments before finally sighing.

“Well, it’s true you only joined recently, and your work ethic was terrible…” Dia murmured as Kanan frowned. “You weren’t much help with organizing documents, either.”

“Hey,” Kanan interrupted as she shot Dia a glare, but Dia continued.

“Not to mention you didn’t pay any attention during meetings, so I had to take time to fill you in afterwards. And you always made me take over half of your weekly responsibilities. Honestly, you’re not really fit for it.”

“…I’m the one leaving, but somehow I’m the depressed one,” Kanan muttered half-jokingly, causing Dia to crack a smile.

“Still…it was fun with you there. Are you sure you’re only leaving temporarily?”

“Mhm, I’ll be back soon! There’s just something I really have to do.”

“…and you can’t tell me what that is?”

“Nope!”

Dia sighed again before nodding. “Okay. Well, I’ll be waiting for that time, Kanan-san.”

Kanan nodded with a smile. “Thank you-“

“Even though you’re lazy, sloppy, and unorganized…”

“Do you want me to come back or not?!”

* * *

With that, Kanan was free of her student council duties for the near future. Dia sat alone in the room now, staring outside the window, lost in thought.

When Kanan had told her she wanted to enter the student council, Dia wasn’t sure what to think. Kanan was a hardworking person, but the student council didn’t seem to fit her. But, Dia was more than happy to take that risk. However, only a week after joining and Kanan had already turned the room into their private hangout spot, and Dia’s new duty was to spoil Kanan rotten.

Despite what she said, Dia enjoyed her days more with Kanan there. Kanan could be difficult and unpredictable, but each moment in the student council room was vibrant and full of color due to her presence. So, even though it was sad for now…

Dia smiled.

She would excitedly wait for Kanan’s return.

* * *

Only a few days later, and Dia had already discovered the reason for Kanan’s departure, completely by chance. She’d caught a glance of a work-in-progress drawing depicting Uranohoshi in Kanan’s bag, and after confronting her, Kanan hesitantly admitted to it.

“You really entered the contest?” Dia asked as she stared up at Kanan, who was sitting on top of Dia’s desk. Dia felt like scolding her for it but decided to not say anything.

“Mhm! Student council members can’t enter, so I had to leave for now,” Kanan answered happily.

“…I’m not sure if leaving for a contest then joining again is allowed, or even morally right…” Dia whispered in disbelief before tucking some of her hair behind her right ear with a sigh. “I didn’t know you were interested in these kinds of things, either.”

“…honestly, I’m not, but I really want that prize,” Kanan admitted shyly as Dia raised a brow.

The contest was available for the main student body of Uranohoshi, and involved creating a warm, unique drawing of the school that the student council could put on pamphlets to promote it. The student who created the chosen drawing would receive a prize of their choosing, with a limit of 15,000 yen. Dia couldn’t recall anything in particular Kanan was wanting, so…

“…are you having money issues, Kanan-san?” Dia asked, and after a brief pause, Kanan shook her head.

“Not really, but…Mom is inviting some friends over, and one of them just got engaged, so they want to do a big party. So, some extra money for groceries and such would be nice,” Kanan explained while looking away, and Dia frowned a bit.

…

“Ow!” Kanan exclaimed as she brought a hand to her forehead and moved her gaze back to Dia, the person responsible for her pain. “What was that for?!”

“I would’ve helped if you’d asked, Kanan-san. There was no need to leave the student council and leave me alone,” Dia said grumpily as she pulled her hand away from Kanan.

“Leave you alone…?” Kanan repeated with widened eyes before smirking. “Aww, are you lonely, Dia? Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon for you,” she teased, and now it was Dia’s turn to look away.

“S-Starting now, the student council is no longer accepting members!” Dia stammered with a blush as Kanan started to panic.

“W-Wait! Please let me come back after! I won’t leave again, I swear!”

* * *

After the teasing was out of Kanan’s system, Dia offered to give Kanan some money, but Kanan turned her down. Dia knew it was in Kanan’s personality to want to accomplish everything with her own power, but…she was hoping Kanan would accept. If only so she’d return sooner.

After that, Dia frequently checked on Kanan’s progress, but was careful to not offer any advice or comment about anything on it. If Kanan won the contest, she didn’t want anyone to think it was due to the student council’s influence or bias. And…each time she saw the drawing Kanan was painstakingly devoting her time to, as it bloomed little by little…Dia knew Kanan didn’t need any advice anyway.

A week later, when it was time to announce a winner, an assembly was held in the gymnasium. Dia stood at the podium, her eyes scanning the crowd, stopping briefly on a familiar head of blue hair. She smiled a tiny bit before moving on, and finally stood up straight and spoke into the microphone.

“Thank you everyone for coming, I promise this won’t take long. Today is the day we announce a winner of the art contest, where we’ll be using that drawing to invite others to join us at Uranohoshi. To everyone who entered, I’d like to speak on behalf of the student council and sincerely thank you all. They were all very touching, unique, and clearly showed your love for the school. Even if yours isn’t chosen, your efforts weren’t fruitless. We’d like to discuss a different prize for those participants, and we’ll go into detail with each of you individually. As for now, I’d like to announce the winner. We had an extremely difficult time choosing, but…” Dia trailed off as she let out a breath, and her gaze made its way to her special person.

“Would Matsuura Kanan please come up to the stage?” she asked with a warm smile, which Kanan returned as she made her way out of the crowd and the gymnasium filled with the sound of light applause.

Kanan climbed the steps up to the stage, her gaze locked on Dia’s as Dia held out a slim pamphlet toward Kanan.

“Kanan-san, this is the pamphlet we’ll be using to advertise the school. I’m sure you recognize the illustration on the front,” Dia said with a playful tone before extending her arms further. “Please accept it.”

Kanan took it in her hands gracefully, but her eyes didn’t slip away from Dia for a single moment, paying no attention to her own accomplishment.

“As for the prize, we’ll discuss it priv-“

“Actually, I’d like my prize now,” Kanan interrupted as Dia’s eyes widened. Dia quickly held a hand over the microphone as she leaned toward Kanan.

“What are you doing?!” she whispered hesitantly, but Kanan nonchalantly waved a hand.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry.”

Still unconvinced but not wanting to make a scene, Dia slowly moved her hand off the microphone and spoke again. “W-Well, okay. What prize are you wanting, Kanan-san?”

Without a word, Kanan stepped forward and slipped an arm around Dia’s waist, pulling her close as her other hand cupped Dia’s cheek and their lips connected. Dia froze, her face turning red as the gymnasium exploded with the sounds of a hundred conversations and panicked sounds.

After a few more seconds, which felt like an eternity to Dia, Kanan was pushed away as Dia looked at her with a shocked expression. “K-K-K-Kanan-san, w-what are you doing?!?!” she stumbled over her words as Kanan grinned.

“Hm? I’m just choosing my prize,” Kanan nonchalantly answered.

“T-The entire school’s here!”

“So, it’d be fine if we were alone?”

“T-That’s not what I meant! And what about the money for the groceries?!”

“Ah, sorry, that was a lie.”

“Wha-?!” Dia exclaimed, stunned as she took a step back. It was only then that she noticed the student council member next to her.

“Uhm, president, everyone’s watching you two…” the girl said awkwardly, not meeting Dia’s eyes.

The reality of the situation set in as Dia nearly fainted.

* * *

“And never do anything like that ever again!” Dia said while pointing a finger at Kanan, who was sitting on the ground with her eyes downcast like a pet being reprimanded.

“Yes…” Kanan repeated for what felt like the millionth time.

“Really, that was unacceptable, Kanan-san.”

“Sorry…”

After glaring at Kanan for a few more seconds, Dia breathed a heavy sigh as she sat down in the student council president’s chair and closed her eyes. “Jeez, just what were you thinking…?”

Dia could hear Kanan standing up and walking closer but chose to keep her eyes closed, intentionally depriving Kanan of attention for the time being.

“Hey, Dia…”

Dia didn’t respond at first but shivered and jumped slightly when Kanan repeated the words next to Dia’s ear.

“W-What?!” Dia answered as she held her ear and opened her eyes, only to see Kanan’s face a few inches away from hers.

“Nobody’s watching this time, so…can I?”

Dia’s face reddened again as her eyes searched the room, looking everywhere except Kanan. However, she eventually nodded slowly and closed her eyes again.

The student council room, once an ordinary place with the sole purpose of improving the quality of Uranohoshi, had turned into a calming atmosphere full of life after Kanan joined. And now that Dia and Kanan were dating, it was undergoing another shocking transformation.

The student council room had turned into a love den.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
